


I Think This Is Yours

by ShockSurprise



Series: 99 Sentence Starters [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Starter~ By the time I reached the train station, he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think This Is Yours

     By the time I reached the train station, he was gone.

     "Fuck," Noya muttered watching the train disappear, wallet it in hand.

     A man about twice his height it seemed had dropped his wallet a ways back when he was running. Noya noticed and went to go run after him. But with the mans legs a great deal longer than his it was hard to catch up.

     Noya shoved the wallet into his back pocket and then took a deep breath and waited for the train home. The train the other boy had got on was  
going the same way he was headed. Maybe with some luck they would live not to far away. 

     When Noya got home he quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out the folding black wallet.

     He opened it to find a drivers licence we just his luck, and address of the older looking boys house. Upon further inspection he found that the other boy was only a year older than him. He found 2000 yen and also that the boys name was Asahi. 

     Noya sighed and quickly went upstairs and grabbed his laptop. He got on Google maps and entered the address.

     Luckily the address was only a train stop away. And a quick walk over a few blocks.

     He wrote down the address and slipped it into his back pocket.

     Noya looked at the time to find it was only 5pm. He decided to quickly go over the other boys house, return the wallet, and return home. He grabbed the wallet and got up from the couch.

     Noya stepped outside into the warm summer air and walked down to the bus stop.

     He got the first train to the next stop and got out of the near fully packed carriage quickly breathing hard. It was continuing to get warmer and warmer as the days went by and being in a full carriage of people on a hot summer day didn't help.

     Noya pulled out the slip of paper with the address on it and walked down the the addresses street name.

     He watched the numbers carefully until the on the slip of paper turned up. 

     It was a pretty large house with a nice porch and large tree in the front. Noya double checked the number on the licence in the wallet and went up to the house. He looked at the licence for a name.

     Noya knocked 3 times and waited.He heard a quiet shuffling from inside. The door then cracked open.

     "Hello. Can i help you?" a boy matching the card said.

     "Are you Asahi?" Noya asked kindly looking up further than what he expected to the tall boy.

     "I am," Asahi replied, looking leery.

     "I think this belongs to you," Noya said holding the wallet out.

     "Oh my gosh, my wallet! I've been looking everywhere for it! I thought it was gone for good!," Asahi replied taking his wallet.

     "Ah, well I'm glad i found it. You dropped in and i tried chasing after you but you were running so i couldn't catch up," Noya replied looking down, slightly embarrassed.

     "Ah well thank you! Also, i didn't catch your name, "Asahi said, putting the wallet into his back pocket.

     "Nishinoya, but most people just call me Noya," Noya responded looking back up again blushing slightly.

     "Well Noya, thank you very much! And happy valentines day!" Asahi said going to close the door.

     "Ah, happy Valentines day to you also!" Noya said, turning around to leave.

     Noya walked down from the porch.

     "Hey!" Noya turned around to see Asahi standing his door. "Would you like to stay for dinner? My mum wants to meet you!" 

     "You know what, sure," Noya said smiling feeling slightly better about this particular Valentines Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!!  
> Kudos are lovely and so are comments!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
